


A normal life

by 9966



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9966/pseuds/9966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ends up in prison and both boys are adopted by Ellen</p>
            </blockquote>





	A normal life

**Author's Note:**

> a happy ending for Sam and Dean. and yes I hate John.

John was lying drunk on his bed in some motel. Dean, a six year old boy was sobbing in the corner, covered in bruises. Sam was asleep in his bed. Dean was trying to be as quiet as possible. He was afraid he might wake up John and he would beat him, again.

John often promised this won’t happen again and apologised. But after a job he always got drunk and if Sam and Dean weren’t quiet as a mouse and asleep when he got home... dean never let John lay a finger on Sam. He rather took the beating.

The next night, when John came back, he found Sam playing and Dean watching TV. He just came from the bar and he was angry. As soon as John walked in Dean knew what was going to happen so he grabbed Sam’s hand and his favourite toy. He took him to the bathroom and said: “Dad is angry, so stay here and play very quietly until I say it’s ok to come out” Sam just nodded and started to play.

Dean went out and closed the door behind him. As soon as he did that, John punched him, sending Dean flying across the room. “Why weren’t you in bed?!” yelled John “you know the rules after eight pm you go to bed!”

“I’m sorry dad Sam wants to play and I thought....” John punched him again, before he could finish his sentence. “You know the rule after eight pm you go to bed is it that hard to remember? Are you dumb??!” he yelled as he was kicking him.

But then something happened. Somebody busted trough the door and Dean could hear a woman’s voice: “John Winchester you’re under arrest” and the sound of handcuffs as John was swearing and cursing.

A paramedic then came up to Dean to examine him. Dean was lying on the floor, helpless and he kept repeating: “Sammy is the bathroom”. After a minute or so he saw another paramedic holding Sam’s hand. As soon as Sam saw Dean he ran towards him and hugged him tight. Both boys wanted to stay together so they rode in the hospital together. Dean broke a rib, but he was used to pain so he didn’t complain much. After a night in a hospital both boys were sent to Sonny. They didn’t know where to put them so they asked him to look after them for a while.

A few days later a policewoman came to see them. Dean recognised her voice. It was the same woman that came that night to rescue them. She came to ask them to tell the judge what was happening to them that night and all nights before for a year. Dean didn’t know what to say to her. So he asked “If I tell them, will Sammy be ok? Will he be safe?” for a moment he saw a surprise on her face and the she answered: “Yes, Sam will be safe. But I want you to be safe too. You deserve a normal life” Dean looked to the ground and answered quietly: “I’ll tell him”. Then she hugged them both and played with them for two hours.

The policewoman’s name was Ellen. Her husband was a hunter too. But he never laid a finger on their daughter Jo. When she saw those two boys, frightened and alone she wanted to take them home and protect them. When she came home her husband William was already there, making dinner. She kissed him and Jo and then they sat down to eat. At dinner Ellen told him about the boys and their father. William knew the hunter. He knew that being a hunter isn’t easy but he never took it out on Ellen or Jo. He started to despise John.

When they were in bed they started talking about the boys. “So what will happen to them now?” asked William. “I don’t know. Foster care probably” then she turned to William “but not if we adopt them first”. William didn’t know how to respond so he asked “are you sure? You have enough work with Jo and if I get killed...” Ellen looked at him “I’m sure. You know we can’t have any more kids of your own, so maybe we can save those two instead”. William kissed her and said: “then well adopt them. Jo could use some company”. Ellen just smiled and kissed him.

A month later, after the trial, Ellen and William adopted them. William then bought a bar and named it Roadhouse. He stopped hunting. Sam and Dean saw John every now and then. After he got out of prison he visited them twice a month until he got killed by a werewolf somewhere in San Francisco, California. They gave him a hunter’s funeral. Dean was relieved when he heard he died and Sam didn’t really understand what happened.

Both boys were loved and they were happy. Dean became a mechanic and Sam became a lawyer. Jo wanted to be like her father and was a waitress in Roadhouse. Ellen and William managed to persuade all kids that monsters aren’t real. They didn’t want them to become hunters. Sam and Dean loved Ellen and William. They were like parents to them. They loved coming back to Roadhouse to see them. Ellen and William took the secret about monsters to their greave.

They gave their kids the greatest gift a hunter can give to a child: a normal life.


End file.
